


Darling, you know better than to trust a pack of cards

by insertcleveracejoke



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: The Grim Reaper offered him a pack of cards."Am I right to assume you will play for your life?", Kravitz said, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Darling, you know better than to trust a pack of cards

"What was the one thing I told you not to do?"

"Listen, cha'boy knows where you're going with this, and I'd like to remind you that I did say that we were probably going to die-"

Kravitz let out a long, long sigh before sitting down on a rock. "Well, nothing else to do except my duty."

"You're going to do wh-"

The Grim Reaper offered him a pack of cards. 

"Am I right to assume you will play for your life?", Kravitz said, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

The wizard huffed and grabbed the desk. He sat down. "I guess, if love means nothing to you."

Kravitz chuckled and drew one of the offered cards.

It was a winning one.

"Oh sh-", Taako started.

The reaper dropped the card.

It dissolved into nothing before it even reached the ground. Taako's head shot up in time to see the telltale twist of his boyfriend's lips. 

"Whoops", Kravitz drawled. "Nothing to it except drawing a different card, I suppose."

Taako hesitated. When he offered his boyfriend the deck once more, it was with a smirk. 

The very precise fingers held on to one of the cards. As Kravitz checked what it was- one that, of course, meant his own defeat- his shoulders slumped in what could have been disappointment or relief. Taako knew exactly which one.

"I lose", Kravitz said with a smug smile. Getting up, he offered Taako a hand. "A ride home?"

His boyfriend smirked, graciously accepting the other's hand. "Couldn't get enough of cha'boy, could you?"

"You know me", Kravitz said, changing the position of his hand from Taako's one to his waist. "I could never."


End file.
